Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 10 (Animal's feelings)
Animal's feelings is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE and Chats talk about how elephants, mice and rhinoceroses show their feelings. *CHARLI stomps her feet. *KATHLEEN hears a kookaburra and wonders where it is. *CHARLI pretends to be a kookaburra. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make sounds for animal's feelings. *CHARLI pretends to be different horses. *NATHAN tries on a cat tail and a dog one. *CHARLI pretends to be a cat stretching. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a kangaroo (Kellie) that loves sleeping with a green and orange blanket, but she grows and the blanket gets smaller, her friends (Tim and Charli) ask her to stop sleeping with the blanket and Nathan the dingo help her. Gallery Kellie S2 E10.png Charli S2 E10 1.png Kathleen S2 E10.png Charli S2 E10 2.png Tim S2 E10.png Charli S2 E10 3.png Nathan S2 E10.png Charli S2 E10 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E10.png Songlets ;Word play Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak Listen to those elephant feet Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak Nosiy stomping elephant feet. Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak Listen to those elephant feet Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak Nosiy stomping elephant feet. Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. ;Body move #01 Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomp, stomp to the beat Stomp, stomp to the beat Stomping to the beat. ;Puzzles and patterns Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, hee hee hee Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laughing at me Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, I can laugh too Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laughing at you Kookaburra. Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, hee hee hee Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laughing at me Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, I can laugh too Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, I can laugh at you Kookaburra. ;Body move #02 Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, hee hee hee Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laughing at me Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, I can laugh too Kookaburra Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laughing at you Kookaburra. ;Making music Animals, animals, just like me Animals, animals, just like you We all feel happy, we all feel sad We all feel lonely and we all feel mad We all feel hungry and we all feel afraid We all need care and love everyday Animals, animals, can't you see? Animals, animals, you and me. Animals, animals, just like me Animals, animals, just like you We all feel happy, we all feel sad We all feel lonely and we all feel mad We all feel hungry and we all feel afraid We all need care and love everyday Animals, animals, can't you see? Animals, animals, you and me. ;Body move #03 Trit-trot, trit-trot, little pony I say as a trot along Trit-trot, trit-trot, little pony Sounds like a little pony song. Plod-plod, plod-plod, old farm horse I say as a plod along Plod-plod, plod-plod, old farm horse Sounds like an old farm horse song. Cleepeetee-clop, cleepeetee-clop, fast race horse I say as a gallop along Cleepeetee-clop, cleepeetee-clop, fast race horse Sounds like a fast race horse song. ;Shapes in space When you see a dog wag its tail it's in a happy way But running and fetching, barking and patting Playing the day away. When you see a cat sway its tail it's in a cranky way But give that cat a ball of wool And it will play day away. When the dog wag its tail it's happy and wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. If you see a cat sway its tail it's in a cranky way But give that cat a ball of wool And it will play day away. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Jump forward, jump back Turn around Jump forward, jump back Touch the ground. Jump left, jump right Turn around Jump left, jump right Touch the ground. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about stomping Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about rhinoceroses Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about kookaburras Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about donkeys Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about dingoes